


A Night Alone Together

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [21]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Kudos: 52





	A Night Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on June 5, 2020 ___

“Get in here,” Simon says before he’s even opened the door fully, grabbing the front of Baz’s shirt and dragging him into the flat. “I’ve missed you,” he says, closing the door before shoving him up against it.

“We were just together _yesterday_.”

“I know, but that was so long ago.”

Baz chuckles, but it’s cut off when Simon kisses him, sliding their lips together in a desperate need to be closer to him.

Baz winds his arms around Simon’s neck, tangling one hand in his curls to keep him there. He would never say it aloud, but he has missed Simon, too. It’s ridiculous how much he cares for him.

One of Simon’s hands is on Baz’s hips holding him against the door, and the other slides up over his abdomen, his fingers slipping between the buttons of his shirts to rub circles over his stomach.

“Wait,” Baz says, pulling out of the kiss with a gasp. “What about Penelope?”

“She’s out and won’t be home until tomorrow, so we have the flat to ourselves tonight.”

“Oh.”

“Indeed.” Simon grins, grabbing both of Baz’s hips and leading him backward as he continues to kiss him.

They manage to make it a few steps before Simon trips over the edge of the rug in the living room. He starts to fall backward, but Baz catches him, and as if they were doing a dance, he kisses Simon before pulling him back up and doing a little twirl so that Baz is now the one leading them backward.

Only for him to back them up into the corner of a coffee table a moment later.

“Fuck,” Baz groans into Simon’s mouth, unsure whether it’s because of the bruise he’ll have later or because of how good Simon’s tongue feels in his mouth.

They should just stop kissing so that they can safely make it to the couch, but neither of them wants to let go of the other, meaning that when they finally make it to the couch, it’s because they’ve tripped over each other’s feet and fallen on it.

As they fall onto the couch, though, they’re laughing as they tangle their bodies together, both of them reveling in how good this moment feels, how good it feels simply to be in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
